roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12
}} The AK-12 is a Russian assault Rifle. The AK-12 is unlocked by default. History The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK (Avtomat Kalshnikova) series of assault rifles and was proposed for possible general issue to the Russian Army. It was presented to the then Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin in May 2010 as the AK-200. As of December 2014, the Russian military has adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 for evaluation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 AK-12 Intro The 7.62x39 version of the AK-12 is named AK-15. In-Game ''General Information'' The AK-12 is the first assault rifle given to players at rank 0. This gun uses a 30 round magazine and has 120 rounds in reserve, like all other assault rifles with the exception of the AS VAL with a 20 round magazine and the M231 with 150 rounds in reserve. The recoil of this rifle is low. It also has a respectably fast reload time compared to other assault rifles. The AK-12 has three fire modes: semi-auto, full-auto (700 RPM) and 3-round-burst (1000 RPM). The 1000 RPM burst mode gives it a very low TTK, though it is still not a OBK like the M16A4 if headshots are not included. A problem with the burst mode is that it becomes less accurate at long range, though it can still hold up at mid-range. The automatic firemode, while nothing spectacular compared to other assault rifles, is fairly accurate, especiallly if attachments are added. ''Usage & Tactics'' The full-auto mode is well oriented for mid-range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower recoil. It should be used to kill targets that are outside the range of the AK-12's burst mode through, using tactics like tap-firing to get more accurate shots. The burst mode can be very deadly as it fires at a very fast 1000 RPM. When used properly, a player using the AK-12's burst mode can dispatch enemies with relative ease both in CQC and at further ranges because of the brisk RoF and low recoil. ''Summary'' Overall, the AK-12 is a good assault rifle. It is great for dispatching targets quickly in CQB with its fast burst mode and harassing targets at mid range and beyond with the automatic firing mode. The low recoil and moderate rate of fire in full auto mode makes it a good weapon for new players to get accustomed to using the weapons of the assault rifle class and also a good weapon to usse to get accustomed to burst mode to help with using other great burst assault rifles like the M16A4 and AN-94. Pros and Cons 'Pros:' * Good handling and low recoil * Both the tactical reload and normal reload are fast for its class * Decent iron sights * It has 3 fire modes * Unlocked immediately * A decent TTK that can be greatly enhanced with the burst mode. 'Cons:' * Average damage for an assault rifle * Mediocre range for an assault rifle * Does not share ammunition with any other non-assault rifle weapon except 5.45x39mm firearms and RPK References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Kalashnikov family